


metamorphosis

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Gen, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Even after all these years, Marco never grew tired of the feeling of transforming.Writer's Month Prompt #14.
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

Even after all these years, Marco never grew tired of the feeling of transforming.

It would start with a pleasant chill across his entire body. The flames licking his skin never hurt, of course. They only soothed. The healing effect was instant— any aches or pains he suffered were gone the moment the flames appeared. He would never know for sure if it was a real effect or simply a placebo, but his worries seem to burn away as well. Even if only for a moment, he felt completely at peace.

He always wondered if it felt the same when others found themselves engulfed in his flames.


End file.
